


The Wolf and His Dragon

by ChasingTheOcean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo, Fluff, Hancree, McHanzo - Freeform, Multi, also torture, and pain, wasn't that nice, werewolf mccree - Freeform, why is that a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingTheOcean/pseuds/ChasingTheOcean
Summary: "Orthed was a village where anyone from anywhere could come and live, it didn’t matter who you were or what you did. The only rule everyone followed as though it were their life was in this village, any type of magic was forbidden-- this was the law, and everyone knew it, especially Jesse."Just a hyped up werewolf and dragon on the search for a hyped up carrot on the run with an angel. McHanzo fluff to ensue





	1. This is Where it Begins

Orthed was a village where anyone from anywhere could come and live, it didn’t matter who you were or what you did. The only rule everyone followed as though it were their life was in this village, any type of magic was forbidden-- this was the law, and everyone knew it, especially Jesse. Ever since his family moved there when he was about four, his parents ingrained that rule into his brain until he could say it backwards. But the McCree family weren’t exactly sure if Jesse’s “gift” was magic. His ability to change into an abnormally large sized wolf didn’t come with a choice. What happened, happened, and there was nothing he could do about it. Of course, he got better at controlling it as he got older, but when he was younger and he transformed without a warning, the McCree family had no choice but to let him run outside and say that he was the “dog” that visited them often. Jesse didn’t mind, and the McCree family was glad that their son could pass as a middle-aged dog while in wolf form. The closest the family had ever gotten from being found out was when the neighbor asked for Jesse so he could clean the lawn for his weekly check, if you could call it. Unfortunately, Jesse was stuck in wolf form at the time, and so the McCree family told them that he was sleeping, and that he’d be out as soon as possible. Thankfully, Jesse’s “form” didn’t last long after.  


But now that Jesse was older, he was able to control his transformation better than he could’ve when he was in grade school. He was grateful for that, and so was his family.  
The sun was once again setting in the village he woke up to the thirteen years he had been there. Never once had he missed the burning watermelon skies that greeted him with warmth. Jesse smiled at the clouds that scattered the canvas’ surface. The small breeze caressed his bangs that parted on both sides of his face, the small strands that fell over the bridge of his nose and what grew below his lower lip, his hand softly grasping the roof of his home. He smiled since tonight was a full moon. Knowing that, he jumped off the roof and ran into the small cottage his family had. His mother greeted him with a hug and a kiss to his forehead.  
“Heading out so soon, Mi hijito? Supper is almost ready.” Mama McCree stated before Jesse slightly shook his head.  
“Mama, I’ll have some later. I’ve got to get going now.” Jesse said as his mother gave a soft smile and a “be safe”. Jesse nodded his head with a bright smile and headed out the back door and into the forest where he wandered for about an hour, seemingly fascinated by the nature around him. The forest grew much darker when Jesse found his special “treehouse”. It wasn’t really a house in a tree, though. It was more of a half-assed tent on the floor next to a tree. Nonetheless, it still concealed Jesse from anyone or thing as he transformed.  
Always on a full moon, no matter how hard Jesse tried, he couldn’t stop the transformation from happening. Although he didn’t mind, as being in the wolf form, he could travel however far in the forest he wanted to. It was his backyard, a second home. But as of recent, he’s found himself a possible third home. This new home, however, wasn’t a place, or a house with a roof. No, it was something completely different. A boy, one year older than Jesse with long black hair and blue-grey eyes. Shimada was his last name, and his first name, however, was something Jesse was still bound to find out. With every full moon, Jesse would spring into the forest, through some trees, grass and pinecones that deserted its home, over a small river and into the backyard that was as open as his. For whatever reason, the boy left his window open at night, which wasn’t the brightest idea, knowing that his family was the wealthiest in the village. But, it serves as a nice little opening for Jesse’s eyes to view.  
This particular night, though, was different. Instead of watching the Shimada open his window and gaze into his startled eyes, he was already looking out, as if he was expecting Jesse to be there. Sure enough, Jesse showed up, leaping out of the forest like a deer and settling on the grass a few couple meters away from the Shimada’s window. The Shimada smiled, continuing to slowly and gracefully brush his hair. Jesse put his head down on the cool grass, letting out a rough and curt breath from his nose as his gaze stayed upon the Shimada. The boy kept the stare for a while until he put his brush down, and swung a leg over the window, his other leg following through. This action surprised Jesse, as his head perked up as well as his ears. His eyes glowed with curiosity as the Shimada cautiously walked towards him, his hand barely outstretched.  
“Okami…” the Shimada spoke, his voice soft as his hand met the top of Jesse’s head. His fingers moving delicately across the fur that stuck out. “Why do you visit such a troublesome boy such as I?” the Shimada continued, his body relaxing as he sat upon his knees.  
Troublesome? What does he mean by that? Jesse thought as he shuffled his head onto the Shimada’s lap, gaining a small laugh from him.  
Jesse knew that dogs loved being pet, and he loved petting dogs, only because he felt happier when he did so. But, he didn’t realize that being the one who was getting pet was the most amazing thing he’d ever experience. So much so that he didn’t realize that the Shimada had moved from his original spot and next to him, falling asleep as both pairs of eyes fell into a deep sleep.

***

No, no, it was all wrong. The sun was barely above the horizon when Jesse awoke, his human arm wrapped around the Shimada boy that faced away from him with his back pressed against his chest. The Shimada’s breath was soft as Jesse held his, quietly and hurriedly removing his arm from the boy’s side and running far into the forest. He was curious, shocked and afraid, wondering how he managed to change his wolf form when he wasn’t even conscious. It had never happened before, so why did it happen now?  
His mind was fuddled by how many questions he had, and it would’ve continued growing if Jesse hadn’t spotted two figures quickly wandering the forest. His actions halted, as he sped as hastily as he could up a tree as his back rested upon a concealed branch. He respired deeply, his breath hitching here and there as he heard the crunch of the footsteps getting closer.  
“Angela…” it was a young male voice, probably no older than Jesse himself. His hand covered his mouth as his breaths retreated to his nostrils in an attempt to make himself quieter. He couldn’t risk being spotted. If he did, it could mean the end of him, since curfew was when the sun disappeared, and ended when it rose back up. But then again, what are these two doing out, too?  
“I love you very much, but I know my Father will not approve of you because he believes in arranged relationships. Please, run away with me. We can live our lives in Nepali, a place where we can be freer than we are now.” the boy spoke again, seemingly desperate for the girl to answer with a “yes”.  
“Genji, I love you very much too, but is it really worth the risk? What if we’re caught?” Angela questioned as Jesse turned his head to look below him.  
He had never seen green hair as bright as Genji’s was. He was literally a torch waiting to be caught. The neon orange scarf he wore over his dark sweater didn’t help either.  
“It won’t happen, I assure you. I’ll protect you at all costs.” Genji replied with a soft sigh from Angela as the two embraced.  
What a cliché scenario. Jesse thought as the two shared a quick kiss before making their way out of the forest and to the wall that wasn’t too far from Jesse’s home. Jesse climbed down from the tree and waved an unseen wave at the couple as he mentally wished them luck, if they felt it would benefit them in the future. After silently watching them off, Jesse headed back to his own home, knocking on the back door and soon regretting it. His clothes were torn and he wasn’t prepared for what his mother was going to do. He’d be lucky if he got away with a few hits to the head with her shoe. The door soon opened, first with concern and worry as to what Jesse was doing at the backdoor earlier than he should’ve been. Then Mama McCree’s fingers found its way to his cheeks, tugging at them as she cursed him in Spanish, inviting him inside afterwards, acting as though nothing had ever happened.  
“Mi hito, what on Earth are you doing back so early?” Mama McCree spoke, her words quivering as her tongue moved cautiously. Jesse fiddled with the cup he held in his hand as his mouth slowly opened.  
“I changed.”  
“I can see that. But why?” Mama McCree questioned, her fingers delicately lifting a tortilla from the pan and flipping it to the other side.  
“I don’ know Mama. I just woke, and I saw my arm around-” Jesse hesitated. If he spoke about the Shimada he spent the night with, Mama McCree would probably beat him senseless. Mama McCree raised an eyebrow at his sudden hesitancy as Jesse’s eyes widened before he spoke again. “-around a tree stump near the village, and I flipped out ‘n ran home.” Mama McCree turned back to her tortilla as she gingerly lifted it and placed it on a plate in front of Jesse.  
“Mi hijito, you must be more aware of where you fall asleep. Who knows what could’ve happened if someone saw you out after curfew.” Jesse nodded as he bit off part of the fresh tortilla, feeling its warmth heat his throat. “We’ll have to deal with this tomorrow. Get some rest, Jesse, we’ve got work to do at dawn, and you have to help Mr. Lindholm with his wagon too.” Jesse groaned. That short bastard? Him and his wagons… A small thwap was heard as Mama McCree’s flip flop met Jesse’s forehead, ordering him to get to his bed and sleep.


	2. Recruited

The sun gazed down upon the citizens of Orthed, its rays slowly darkening the skin upon those who were out. Jesse happened to be one of them, his hands deep into a shallow mush pond, his pants rolled up to his knees. Jesse quietly growled as he stood straight, shaking his hands at an attempt to remove most of the water before moving to another area, where he bent down again and began thoroughly searching the area.   
“Damn neighbors-” Jesse muttered, “-droppin’ a bag of gold n’ makin’ me find it…” Jesse grumbled over the fact that he still had to help Mr. Lindholm with his wagons. Apparently he needs help installing one of his newly created turrets on one of them, claiming that it’s “ground-breaking”. As ground-breaking as it may be, Jesse couldn’t help but focus on other subjects; for instance, the Shimada speaking to his mother who was also outside working.  
In his shock and fright, Jesse lost his footing in the small mush pond, slipping face first into the dark water. His cheek ended up hitting something hard with a thin cloth over it, and to his relief he could rest after thirty minutes of searching the mush pond. As he stood up with the gold bag in his left hand, he used the right to wipe the thin water and mud away from his eyes. The vocals of his mother shouting his name told him he was in deep trouble, as his working clothes were now ruined and they’d have to wash and air-dry them until they could be reusable. He looked to his mother and the Shimada boy, in which his cheeks began to fill with red. The Shimada had his face turned, but his hand was covering his mouth and his shoulders barely shook.  
Was he laughing at him?  
As much as Jesse wanted to run from the spot where he stood, his mother shouted at him from afar, telling him to stay put as she began her walk to her house to retrieve her son a fresh pair of clothes. She said goodbye to the Shimada as they shook hands, gave a smile and went on their way. The only thing, though, was that the Shimada was headed towards Jesse. Jesse gulped as he wiped the remaining water from his face and hair, trying to look as neat as possible, even though Jesse knew it would be of no avail.  
“Greetings, Neighbor!” the Shimada greeted him with a warm smile, and it took Jesse everything he could to not die right then and there.  
“Howdy, partner! How c’n I help ya?” Jesse said as he screamed internally as to why he chose the word, “partner”. “I am pleased that you offered your help,” the Shimada continued as he reached into a wide bag, pulling out a paper with a picture on it, “I am searching for my brother, Genji. I am hopeful that you may have seen him somewhere?” the Shimada continued. Jesse didn’t have to study the picture long. It was the same boy he had seen last night. The hair color and everything.  
“Actually, I have.” Jesse spoke as the Shimada’s smile widened just a bit. “He was out last night with some girl named ‘Angela’. I assumed she was his girlfriend, since they were bein’ all lovey-dovey.”  
“Did you hear them say about going anywhere?” the Shimada questioned, his eyes remaining on Jesse as Jesse continued to stare at the picture.  
“Said somethin’ ‘bout goin to Nepali, where they could be as free as they pleased.”  
“Do you remember what time that happened?”  
“Bout four in the mornin’.” at that point, the Shimada had already put the paper of Genji away, and he paused before looking at Jesse with suspicion.   
“If I may ask, how old are you?” the Shimada asked, his eyes seemingly burning through Jesse’s as Jesse gulped. The age limit for curfew was 18. By that age, you’d be okay to wander.  
“Seventeen, Mr. Shimada.” Jesse said, referring to the boy as though he was the police. The Shimada’s shoulder’s relaxed as he let out a small laugh.  
“Well then, Mr…?” the Shimada said as he waited for Jesse to respond.  
“McCree. Jesse McCree.” Jesse said as he nearly held his hand out to shake hands, but realized they were still covered with dirt and dark water. So instead, he gave a small bow with his right arm pressed to his abdomen.   
“Mr. McCree, you should know when curfew is.” Jesse cursed in his head. He was in deep trouble. “But, because you have given useful information, I will let this slide. Also-” the Shimada paused to turn to another wide satchel on his waist, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Jesse. “I was told to give this to anyone I deem capable. If you wish, I would like to hire your assistance in finding my brother.” Jesse looked at the paper with curiosity, his right hand frivolously wiping the mud off on his pants so he could hold it.  
“The first meeting is tonight when the sun sets. You will be excused from curfew if you decide to attend. I do hope you show, however. We could use the help.” the Shimada said as he shut the satchel. “Thank you for your help. I hope the rest of your day is eventful.” the boy said as he began to walk away. Jesse couldn’t help but stare at him before he came to his senses, the water sloshing between his legs as he quickly leaned a bit over the fence.  
“Hey, Mr. Shimada!” he called in an attempt to get his attention. The Shimada turned and stopped, taking a few steps back towards Jesse.  
“Could I at least get yer’ first name? I feel like I’m callin’ you dad er’ somethin!” Jesse yelled again in hopes of in answer. The Shimada gave a small laugh before replying.  
“Hanzo.” Hanzo said, as both boys waved to each other, and Hanzo went to the next person for information. Jesse let out a sigh, his arm resting upon the fence, happy that he finally got his first name. Hanzo. What a name.  
“JESSE!” the shout of his mother in his ear shook his whole body, his limbs turning into noodles as he fell ass-first into the pond.  
“Are you deaf, Mi hijito?! How many times must I call your name before you answer? Hurry and get out of that pond! I’ve got a bath waiting for you at home.” Mama McCree said as Jesse stood up and hopped back over the fence, handing his mother the gold and telling him the encounter with Hanzo. Mama McCree put her hands on her mouth, excited that her son was deemed capable of helping the wealthiest family in the village. She urged him to get home quickly and wash up, since she wanted her son to look his best.

***

The Shimada home was extravagant, the glistening tile and bright wood made it seem as though the house had just been built. Jesse was escorted to the Meeting Hall, which was extremely different than the usual meets at the Community Center. There were no chairs, but cushions with lace embroidered on the sides. At least thirty other men were there. Reinhardt, a close friend, greeted him with a hearty slap on the back, his laugh booming through the walls.  
“Jesse, my friend! How have you been holding up!?” Reinhardt said, his voice as loud and happy as ever.   
“I’m doin’ pretty good, Rein! How have you been?” Jesse replied, his vocals a lot softer than his friend.   
“Ahh my friend, I’ve been doing great!” Rein responded with another laugh before the hall began to quiet, the men that had arrived now facing the small stage set up. A man stepped up, his attire a black suit, and his hair pushed back. Gray streaks highlighted his long hair, making it interesting to look at, and Jesse could only assume that it was Mr. Shimada.  
He spoke with a deep, intimidating voice. It was nothing like Reinhardt’s. His eyes were a dark, sleek gray with a small hint of green. He said something about Jesse, how he told where Genji was headed. Information was given on Genji’s hobbies, his characteristics, and the girl he was with. He also thanked the men who were there for attending, and that they would receive their partner assignments later on the next day. Mr. Shimada advised those in the hall to pack prior to the search. The search for Genji would commence after said assignments were received, and Jesse had never been more excited in his life.


End file.
